The Almighty: Prologue
by thesentence
Summary: AU. My name is Izumi Curtis. My student, Edward, is showcasing strange abilities. What is he?
1. Chapter 1

The Almighty: Prologue

Chapter 1: Time

_Time._

_It is a series of events, a passage_

_Past, present, and future._

_It is a river, an ocean_

_Ever flowing_

_Always in motion._

_Those who are affected by it lose it_

_As they age and grow old._

_Those who can control it_

_Shall be timeless, ageless_

_Immortal._

_They will always have that opportunity_

_The chance to make things right._

The mail truck parks right outside of a house. The mailman comes out of the truck with his mail bag around his shoulder, filled with lots of letters. He is wearing a summer uniform as he walks ever closer to the house in front of him. A woman with brown dreadlocks, a white blouse and brown pants with sandals steps out of the front door, waving. The mailman steps into the front yard with a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Curtis. Lovely day we're having", says the mailman.

"So, what do you have for me today", asks Izumi. The mailman hands her a small brown box and notices a boy standing next to her. The boy has long blonde hair tied back into a braid. He wears a blue vest with a brown undershirt and shoes. He has gold irises shining in the light of the sun. The mailman bends down and smiles at the boy.

"Well, hello little man." The boy makes a demonic look on his face and squeezes his fist hard. "Who are you calling a shrimp", shouts the boy. The mailman puts up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry I asked."

"Edward, watch your mouth", says Izumi.

The wind blows by, strongly and then furiously. Letters begin to fly out of the mailman's bag and he tries to grab them with no luck. Izumi looks at the letters blowing away, holding that look as the mailman holds his pose of reaching out for them. Edward simply looks at the letters as they are now frozen, seemingly still blowing away, but they are no longer moving, holding their spot as if to allow themselves to be grabbed. Edward is now gone with Izumi still looking in the same direction and the mailman still trying to grab them, though neither one is moving. Eerily enough, Edward is walking on air, grabbing every single one of the letters as they are now frozen in time. Edward now lands by the mailman's bag, putting duct tape on it, keeping the other letters from blowing out in the future. All of a sudden, the mailman starts to pick up speed and Izumi's dreadlocks begin to pick up speed along the wind as it blows through her hair.

"Don't worry, I got them", shouts Edward holding the envelops. Izumi and the mailman are stunned to see that Edward has retrieved the letters that just blew away literally a second ago…

Izumi pulls Edward into the house by his arm. She locks the door behind them and grabs Edward's cheeks, looking firm. "Ed, how did you do that!"

"Do what, teacher?"

"How did you grab the letters, Ed! They were twenty feet off of the ground and they had blown away a second ago! How did you do that!"

"I… I don't know."

**Next Chapter: Space**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Space 

_Space._

_It flows with time_

_But to a degree._

_It is our environment_

_The dimensions that separate us._

_It is a form_

_Whether it is a person, place, or thing._

_It is a force, moving from one point to the next_

_Until it reaches a breaking point._

_Whoever controls it _

_Controls their immediate surroundings_

_Able to move faster than light_

_Or can move one object to another point instantly._

"Teacher", shouts Edward from outside, dragging out his call. Izumi runs outside to see that everything and everyone in the next yard and across the street are levitating. Cats and dogs in the neighbors' yards are flipping slowly while levitating off of the ground. Izumi and Edward look in horror at the phenomenon before them, both unable to comprehend what exactly is going on.

Izumi and Edward walk through the yard, looking at hovering rocks and cars, even the children next door are caught by the mysterious power resonating in the area. Izumi kneels down to Edward's level and puts her hands on Edward's shoulders.

"Ed, I need you to concentrate. You have to bring them back to the ground. Do you understand?"

"I don't know if I can", says an unsure Edward.

"You have to try, Edward."

Ed closes his eyes, thinking hard, focusing upon the immediate environment. The cars come down, then the pets and the rocks and finally the children. The children run over to Izumi's yard, speaking directly to Edward.

"That was cool! Can you do that again", asks a boy.

"I think that's enough for today", says Izumi.

Edward watches as the other kids run away from the yard, pretending that they can fly. Izumi turns her attention back to Edward and sees uncertainty in his face, a feeling of worry. Izumi turns Ed's face toward hers, looking into his gold eyes and then hugs him.

"It's okay, Ed. You have nothing to fear."

**Next Chapter: Mind**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mind

_The mind._

_It is the device that controls our bodies_

_The one that gives out the commands _

_Of our everyday lives._

_It is a figure head_

_That allows humans to think._

_The mind can allow one to see things that are there_

_And things that are not._

_The mind has unknown functions as well_

_And some believe that it can be used _

_To tap into an inner strength_

_Or greater intelligence._

_Control the mind and you control people's actions._

Izumi finishes washing the dishes, putting a plate into the dish rack. She turns around, seeing a small boy with long black hair, a blue shirt and brown shorts on, standing on the kitchen floor with his bare feet. The boy looks up, showing his blue irises and shark-like teeth, smiling at Izumi.

"Mommy", says the boy.

Izumi wakes up, startled by what she saw in her dream. She sits up from her bed and rubs her temples, seeing the moonlight outside her window. She walks out of her bedroom to see Edward standing there. He is now wearing his night clothes, a black t-shirt and blue boxers. He looks up at Izumi with compassion, sensing her thoughts for her mind is an open book to him.

"That was your son, wasn't it", asks Edward.

"How did you know about my dream?"

"I could see it in your eyes. You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"He's not coming back. He's dead."

"So you try to move on and as long as his memory is kept alive, he will be with you always", says Edward.

"My son never had the chance to grow up. He was just a child, and he was cheated out of his life."

"Teacher?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"You're still dreaming. Wake up!"

Izumi wakes up at the kitchen table. Sitting across from her is Edward and sitting next to him is Alphonse with his short brown hair, brown eyes and blue shirt with dark pants.

Izumi looks at Ed, thinking about the dream conversation that she had with him. It seems that she was just dreaming the whole thing, but was it real?

**Next Chapter: Edward meets his future nemesis in Soul.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soul 

_Soul._

_No one really knows what it is_

_Except as an intangible consciousness that exists in us._

_They say that a soul makes us human_

_Giving us a sense of right and wrong._

_Some believe that it is connected to the spirit world_

_A world beyond our living world_

_Where you can go to paradise_

_Or to hell._

_This is a conduit_

_A key to unlocking the mysteries of life and death._

_Control the soul and you control life._

Izumi hears a roaring sound coming from the front yard. She runs out, seeing Edward staring at a gigantic three headed dog with enormous fangs. The environment has changed completely with fire and brimstone everywhere. Izumi grabs Edward, narrowly avoiding the gnawing teeth of Cerberus. Izumi holds Ed in her arms as they run through the fiery, sandy depths of this strange new world. Izumi is frightened at the sight of mountains of people screaming in torment and black winged beasts poking them with pitchforks. Izumi holds her head against Edward's, hugging him tightly, wanting to get him out of danger when a giant devil with goat legs and a pitchfork stands in her way. He is over 50 feet tall with a muscular upper body and animalistic pupils. Izumi smells the aura of death around him, knowing that his presence means bad news.

"Izumi Curtis. Give me the boy and I will let you live."

"Never! I won't let you take him", shouts an angry Izumi.

"I can give him what you can't. I can give him control over his incredible powers. He will be a huge asset to me", says the devil.

"Why do you want him!"

"Know this, Izumi Curtis. If you give me Edward, I shall give you back your son."

"The answer is still no!"

"You dare defy me? Me, the mighty Lucifer!"

"Leave us alone!"

Lucifer picks up his pitchfork and tries to impale Izumi when a barrier appears from nowhere. Lucifer looks into Ed's eyes, as does Izumi, observing that his eyes are now filled with arrow crosses with crowns on top with snakes in the shape of a question mark. Lucifer's face is now pent up with rage and he lunges at the two humans when they suddenly fade out.

Izumi and Ed are back inside the house. Ed's eyes have returned to normal and Izumi is relieved that they are both in one piece.

Meanwhile, down in hell…

Lucifer looks on from down below, seeing Izumi hug Edward compassionately, glad to see that he is okay. Lucifer is sickened by the display, but quickly regains his bearings and ponders, rubbing his chin gently.

"You shall be mine, Edward. You will help me rule the universe."

**Next Chapter: Power**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Power

_Power._

_It is the ability to dominate all competition._

_It comes in many forms,_

_Physical, mental, political, financial._

_Physical power makes you strong,_

_Allowing you to force your way through obstacles._

_However, mental power makes you smart,_

_Allowing you to conquer your foes with intellect rather than fists._

_Political power gives you resources_

_Allowing you to win wars._

_Financial power allows you to buy whatever you want_

_No matter how expensive._

_With great power comes great responsibility_

_But power also corrupts._

Four years later…

Izumi looks at a check that she received in the mail. Her eyes are filled with tears as she falls to her knees, sobbing…

Izumi makes a beeline into the meat store and slams a check down on the counter. She looks up at her husband Sig with happiness in her eyes. Sig, with his bushy black beard and apron looks at his wife with curiosity.

"What is it, Izumi?"

"This is a check for 500,000 Zen. We can use it to help keep the meat store open!"

"Where did this money come from", asks Sig.

"It didn't say. It was addressed to me personally."

A small young man walks into the meat store. He is wearing a black trench coat with a black fedora hat with white gloves and black shoes. He wears shades and black hair can be seen under his hat. Izumi looks back at him and the young man walks over to the counter.

"Can we help you with something", asks Sig.

"Actually, I'm just browsing. Well, see you later."

"Huh", says Sig and Izumi in unison.

Izumi turns back to Sig and right before the young man walks out, he speaks directly to Izumi.

"All is one, one is all."

Izumi's eyes open wide and she runs after the young man, but he is already gone. Izumi looks on the horizon, knowing who the young man was.

"Edward."

**Next Chapter: The end of the prologue. What has Edward become?**


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter: Reality 

_Reality._

_It is what you can see, hear, taste, smell, or touch._

_It is what you can make contact with_

_What you can define._

_It is what you can prove_

_And not what you feel._

_It is being able to make wishes come true_

_Within your own limits._

_If you are God,_

_This is the element of making something become true_

_Or defying physical barriers to make something real._

"AAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

A young woman lays in a pool of her own blood. She has golden brown hair down to her shoulders. She wears a green sweater with a white shirt under it with a brown skirt and brown sandals. She has blue eyes, wavering at the sky above her as her life quickly leaves her body. People stand around, not knowing what to do about the present situation. Some of them grieve over the fallen woman. Izumi pushes her way through the crowd and becomes horrified at what she sees in front of her. Izumi runs over to a police officer investigating the scene.

"What happened here", asks Izumi.

"According to eye witnesses, she was gunned down by a serial killer, but we caught him."

"I knew that woman. She was my neighbor", says Izumi.

A drop of water can be heard, echoing through the area. Izumi looks up and looks back at the fallen body of the dead woman. She sees the young man from the meat store, still in his black trench coat. He pushes through the crowd and kneels over the woman. The police run over to pull him away, but then a light comes from his hand and a few seconds later the woman springs to life! Everyone is in shock at what they have just seen, a young man bringing someone back from the dead. Izumi quickens her pace and shouts out a name.

"Edward!"

The young man runs from the crowd and runs as fast as he can. Izumi reaches out and grabs his hat. The young man turns around, showing the face of Edward Elric, her student but with his hair dyed black. Edward runs away again, but Izumi makes haste after him. Edward skids and runs into an alleyway, but when Izumi makes it there, he is gone. Izumi has a question on her mind, thinking back to the stunt that Edward pulled. He brought a woman back from death! No one has ever pulled that off before. A hand touches Izumi's shoulder and she turns around to see her revived neighbor.

"Virginia."

"I wanted to thank him, but I guess I won't get the chance. Do you think we'll see him again?"

"I hope so, Virginia. I hope so."

The End

**In Fullmetal Alchemist: The Almighty, I will use elements from the bible and try to stay true to the characters. Stay tuned!**


End file.
